Pokemon: Black and White
by HarmonicJay
Summary: Not the game but the two people. In this specific chapter there's not that much fluff. Not quite finished but if I get encouragement I will continue. Please read! I STILL SUCK AT SUMMARIES


_Disclaimer: Music does not own Pokemon or any of its characters._

* * *

"Where is my boss? Where's White and all of the gym leaders?!" Black yelled, his hand gripping the collar of the mysterious man.

The man chuckled. "Right here."

The ground shook and a enormous castle emerged from the rumbling ground, ramps pushing out to bury themselves into the ground, securing them. A brown panel slid open, and wooden poles came out, with every gym leader tied unconscious to each of them. Brycen's clothes were tattered and his face scratched. Black gasped, looking around. Another panel slid open, this time near the edge of the mountain. A glass box with air holes came out, revealing a girl with chocolate hair in a ponytail.

Black's eyes widened. "Boss!"

White's eyes shot open as she scanned her surroundings, and a muffled yell came out. Black growled and faced Ghetsis.

"Let. Them. Go." Black threatened. _(Yeah Black, that'll totally work…)_

Ghetsis laughed heartily. "The gym leaders are of no other use now. Let them go."

The chains clicked and opened, sending the captives sprawling to the ground.

"Although, the girl seems fun. I have a game for you. The box has a built-in tremor machine on the bottom. We'll activate it and see your friend plummet to the bottom of that pit." Ghetsis chuckled. "This should be fun."

He pushed a blue button on a small remote and the ledge that White was on began trembling.

She gasped. "Black! Help!" She screamed.

Her cry for help only bounced off her cage's walls. The ground under the box began cracking, and Black started to run towards her. _Almost there..._ Black thought. But he was wrong. The box dropped, sending White into the never ending valley.

A piercing scream rang through the castle walls as the glass box opened and let White out, and Black yelled," No!"

And he did the only thing he thought of first. JUMP. He leaped off the edge, diving to meet White's now released form. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug and turned, his back facing the ground. White gasped, unable to get him out of the way because it was all happening so fast. Black's body hit the ground, the sound resonating against the stone walls. Black's breath was ripped from him, and everything went black.

 **White's POV**

 _Black._ I woke up to see myself in a deep pit. "What happened?" I groaned.

I gasped. The past events flashed into my mind. I looked behind me and saw a passed out Black. I punched his arm gently.

"You idiot! Why didn't you just let me fall?" I shook him. "Come on, Black, please don't leave me like this. Please wake up..." Tears began to fall...

 **Black's POV**

I heard a voice. I struggled to get up but the blackness swarmed my mind, tempting me to fall into the grasp. I groaned inwardly and tried again to reach the voice.

 _Please don't leave me like this...Please..._

Black tried one last time to bring himself out of his trance but failed. Finally he gave up and let the darkness swallow him completely...

 **Normal POV**

Black groaned and rubbed his head as he woke up. He looked around and saw that he was in a cave and it was raining outside. He replayed his past rescue and shot up quickly, his eyes piercing the dark atmosphere.

A small fire blazed steadily in front of him, giving off a warm feeling. A figure walked into the cave, startling Black. White scrambled into the cave, her clothes drenched and her usually wavy ponytail was straight.

Her hair and face glistened with clear raindrops and she sat down in front of the fire.

"Oh, good, you're finally awake, Black." She sighed with relief.

Black groaned. "Boss, why were you out in the pouring rain? You're gonna catch a cold."

He took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. White quickly shrugged it off before she got it wet.

"No, you need it more than I do. You're in a bad condition." White countered.

Black sighed at her usual stubborn attitude. She sneezed petitely.

"I'm...totally fine. Don't you...worry about me..." She said with a pale smile. Black looked at her with concern.

"Hey, steady…" Black warned, as White swayed with weak legs. She mumbled something inaudible before collapsing to the hard ground with a thwump. Black hurried over to her and put his jacket over her bare shoulders. Her drenched shirt began to soak Black's pants, but he didn't seem to care. He sighed.

"Dummy… You never think of yourself, always thinking about others first…" Black whispered.

He chuckled. "Was this destiny? Maybe we were destined to meet… Haha, what am I thinking? It was merely a coincidence…"

Little did Black know that someone was watching him… But who?

* * *

 **If you liked this, please review! I may add another chapter if I get some encouragement!**


End file.
